Chapter 64 - From Tris to Six
by Kat1054
Summary: This is chapter 64 for my story Initiation(My'Dream'). There are lemons in this, in fact, this is my first lemon that I have ever done. Happy reading!


**This is Chapter 64 for my fanfiction "Initiation(My 'Dream')" Sorry if it isn't that good. I don't have experience in this category. O.o**

**Tris P.O.V.**

He pins me up against the door so I am his height as he smothers my lips with his. I wrap my legs around his waist, not in a sexy way, just so I don't fall from this height. I put my hands on his shoulders and behind his neck so bring him closer to me. "Tris," he moans my name with a husky voice. Damn it...what am I doing? I can't do this with him, I'm not good enough. I pull back from our heat and rest the back of my head on the door. He doesn't stop though. His tongue draws circles on my neck and collarbone. He brings his way up to my earlobe and nibbles on it softly.

I am scared.

He runs his hand up my leg to me ass to support me, but he doesn't stop there. His hands slides over my private area and I feel exposed. I am fully clothed along with him, but just the though of some fabric separating up scares me. "Tobias," I whisper trying to regain my thoughts. He must of misunderstood me because he peels me off the door and brings me to our room. He spreads me onto the bed very lightly as if I am a feather. I am a stiff feather because I am so scared that I can hardly breathe. Tobias goes on top of me and smushes his lips to mine. All I can focus on is my fear no matter how good he tastes...smells...feels. I kick off my shoes trying to make myself more comfortable in this situation. I love him, make no mistake on that, but I'm afraid of this. Intimacy. It was in my fear landscape when I was just an initiate two years ago.

It has been two years. I need to get over this fear so I can truly live up to the name Six. I take the hem of his black T-shirt and play with it like a cat plays with a ball of yarn. Noticing what I mean, Tobias breaks off our kiss for a while then strips off his shirt showing his upper body. He tosses his shirt to the side then slides his lips back onto mine. He gradually glides his hand up my shirt messaging my skin with his thumb. "Tris?" he asks. I know what he wants. I bring my back up so Tobias has access so take my shirt off. I nod my head and feel his warms hands slide up along my skin to remove my shirt. When he reaches my bra, I get nervous. I have the body of a twelve year old and the bra size of A32. "I love you," he moans as he drops my shirt onto the floor. Sure enough, I look away. Tobias uses his finger to turn my head toward his. "Tris look at me." I look into his deep blue eyes that seem to be bottomless. "You are beautiful." He brings our lips together and rubs his tongue along my lower lip. Tobias pressed be back against the bed and moves his hands up my sides to my bra. "Can I..." he loses his words.

"Don't be afraid," I say. Don't be afraid like me. He fingers the straps of my bra when he stops all of a sudden.

"Damn it," he growls. He unzips his pants and I look away before I can take in the details. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, they were just too tight." I blush as I nod my head still not looking at him. How could I do that to him? I'm not attractive, I couldn't possibly make him feel that way...that strongly toward me. "Tris." I manage to gather up all of my strength to see him. He stares at me and I keep my eyes plastered onto his face because I know that he isn't wearing any pants. This time I get crawl over to him and kiss him deeply. I lick his lip asking for entrance and he gladly lets me inside. I trail his teeth with my tongue and we battle for dominance. I might be scared, but I'm still me. I have to be Dauntless. No, I must be brave right now. He falls back onto the bed and I straddle him not knowing what to do. Initiation taught me how to shoot a gun, fight, and stand up for myself, but not even the stage for mental preparation could be enough for me to go into this type of combat. "Tris," he sighs into my hair. "Don't think, just feel."

That's it. I know how I should cope with this.

I drip my finger tips down past his abs and to the top of his boxers. I take a breath and look at what made him take off his pants. As scared as I might be, I pretend that I'm not afraid and that I know what to do. Just be curious. I put my hand into his boxers and hear him moan loudly. "Tris." I feel around and decide not to do this blindly. I take off his last piece of clothing to see his length. I instantly back up. The hell? "Tris, it's okay." Tobias ties to reassure me. I've never seen this before or have ever remotely thought of it yet here I am staring at one after I just touched it. My fear is back. All I can do is kiss Tobias and pretend that there is nothing wrong. He needs me and I have to be there for him. I _want_ to be there for him and get over my fear. This is my choice just as much as his. My hands go behind his neck to give me better access to his soft lips as he tries to undo my bra. My stomach churns when my bra falls onto the bed and he gazes at me. I try to fight off a blush, but I can't help it. "You're beautiful Tris. Don't eve forget that." I manage a smile then I shake a little. Tobias brings his mouth to my left nipple and rubs my other one with his warm fingers that make me melt. The sensation is so unknown but mesmerizing that a soft moan escapes past my lips. I feel Tobias smile against my breast then he flips us over so he's on top. He separates my legs slightly and fingers his way down to my last article of clothing. "Are you ready?"

I nod.

He slips the tip of his fingers inside my panties and gently removes them. "You're really wet," he whispers more to himself than to me. He brings his head down to my private area and plays with the two flaps using his fingers. It feels awkward, but in some way, it feels right. He uses his finger to feel the wetness of my area causing me to get even more moist. It doesn't stop there. He brings his head closer and licks my area tonguing it like a passionate kiss. I don't know what I should do. I don't know how I should react or feel so I settle for grabbing his hair to have some type of control. His tongue pushes deeper and deeper inside of me that I temple at his touch. There is no teasing right now, just lust. I've never felt this way before. He stops and places his length at my entrance. He looks at me and we talk with our eyes. "Tell me if it hurts too much." He moves into me and I tense up again. I love him, I remind myself. He moves his length centimeter by centimeter into my area and I notice something. His length isn't as soft as his tongue and this hurt really bad. My breathing becomes heavy and I heat up. I need this too stop, it's too much for me. All of my insecurities come rushing back all at once and it feels as if I was shot by a round of bullets.

"Tobias," I moan trying to regain my composure. Suddenly, he rushes into me as if he was pushed and then it feels so good, but hurts really bad. "More," that is all I can say. This is worth the pain. He thrusts into me again and I moan along with him. He seems to be jumping with excitement onto of me and I see his muscles tense and relax repeatedly. His breaths are quick and strengthen with ever thrust as I raise my hips up. He grabs my ass and thrust into me. He enjoys this so much, I can see it on his face. He lowers his head down to my boobs and licks my nipples once more as he uses his penis to travel deeper inside of me. He reaches his climax and I runs my small fingers up and down his muscular back. When he is tired, he lays on top of me leaving me warm and feeling full. He is heavy though so I push him over so I can rest on top of him. He pulls the blankets over us and we both lay there in silence.

"I love you," I say to him.

"I love you too Tris."

I fall asleep on his chest knowing that I've partially overcome one of my fears. I'm not as scared as I was before.

**Tell me what you think! By the way, if you haven't read my story then I recommend that you should because it's pretty good if I do say so myself. Sorry if it was bad lemons. :/ This is the first lemon that I've ever written and no, I don't prof read any of my chapter or stories so sorry about any mistakes. REVEIW!**

**~Kat1054**


End file.
